game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Warzone: Shade/Rampant
Rampant 'is a game mode featured in Warzone: Shade. The mode features up to four players battling malfunctioned war drones manufactured by Cypher Tech Limited. Rampant will have an ending once the main objectives have all been completed. Game Mechanics Players will earn points by completing objectives, killing enemies and achieving bonuses. Points are divided into Alpha and Omega slots respectively, both being earned by different means. Alpha points are similar to cash, being used to purchase weapons, arm traps and purchase support. They can be earned by killing enemies, completing objectives and completing bonuses. Omega points are the more valuable, used to purchase fortifications or purchase specific things required to be bought by Omega points. They can only be earned through specific challenges and occasionally bonus objectives. Omega points can be earned by default if the players manage to complete consecutive challenges or move on to a second area. Omega points can be used to purchase upgrades for support and fortifications at an upgrade station in each area and also give the player a class-specific specialization. If a player takes too much damage, they will be "downed" and will be given thirty seconds to be revived or they will die and be unable to perform any further actions. While downed, the player can use their sidearm, equipment and certain support items. Clearing an area means that a datapad must be put to download at data centers planted by the drones. In response, drones will attack the datapad uplink while it is downloading. If the player that initiated the download is downed or the uplink sustains too much damage, it will have to be reset. The added time upon restarting the connection is dependent on how quickly the problem was remedied. Specializations There are four available specializations that can be selected upon clearing the first area. All of them have unique aspects that allow benefits upon further upgrades. All four specializations also obtain damage boosts from certain weapons. It is heavily advised for players to choose different specializations from one another to increase versatility and chances of survival. *'Stalker: This specialization gives the player a camo cloak, activating whenever crouching or prone to avoid certain common hostile drones. Firing or moving quickly will cause the cloaking to dissipate. It also posses resistance to physical damage. Weapon damage boosts include SMGs, Sniper Rifles and Machine Pistols. The Staker's unique Pistol upgrade is improved handling. *'Pioneer:' This specialization allows the player to regenerate nearby allies' health and armor at a faster rate. Further upgrades go for faster movement and no mobility penalty to incoming attacks. Weapon damage boosts include Pistols, Marksman Rifles and Explosive weaponry. The Pioneer's unique Pistol upgrade is increased damage. *'Operator:' This specialization allows the player to provide additional boosters to fortifications and handle the datapad downloads in an easier manner. Weapon damage boosts include LMGs and Shotguns. The Operator's unique Pistol upgrade is the ability to carry additional reserve ammunition. *'Rogue:' This specialization allows the player to have faster weapon handling traits including faster reloading, ADS, strafing and weapon switch time. Weapon damage boosts include Assault Rifles and Special Weapons The Rogue's unique Pistol upgrade is improved mobility and reloading. Weapons Weapons are available throughout the maps for purchasing. The player will start out with their pistol of choice and have up to two available slots for other weapons. Pistols available *MK23 *QSZ-92 *Desert Eagle *PMR-30 Players may also come across attachments to enhance their weapon's performance. Weapons Available in Turning Point *ACR *SCAR-L *REC7 *MP7A1 *FLG *Vector ACP *SPAS-15 *M590A1 *M240B *ESR *KSVK *CT G2 *SPR 12 *VBR *Lusa A2 Enemies The players fight legions of malfunctioned war drones made by Cypher Tech Limited. *Crawler: Crawlers are small three feet long quadrupedal drones reminiscent of a gecko and essentially the cannon fodder. They have little health and do little melee damage on their own, however they do attack in groups and can potentially overload armor and health. Attacking back can potentially cause them to retreat temporarily. **Spider: Spider Crawlers are more rare than standard crawlers and do not attack in large numbers. They frequently stay further back from the main battle area and can fire gas grenades that slow and impair vision. These drones glow purple. **Suicide Crawler: Suicide Crawlers attack in twos and threes and detonate upon death, causing splash damage. They typically rush the battle area to cause maximum havoc. These drones glow red and pulsate. *Creeper: Creepers are the support units of the war drones. They are quadrupedal spherical drones with a turret on top. They have moderate armor and deal modest damage from longer ranges, but they are very unintelligent and slow units. They attack at all times and move forward with a slow but steady pace. They don't know when or how to retreat and will always try to approach enemies in sight. *Cavalier: Cavaliers are the backbone drone of the force. They are bipedal, insectoid and bestial in nature. Unlike the Crawlers, Cavaliers can come with ranged weaponry, metal knuckles, pack heavier armor and more health. They are also quite intelligent, using ambushing tactics and retreating when necessary. Standard Cavaliers have a single shot gun and all variants are capable of shooting grenades that can drain health or explode. **Heavy Cavalier: Heavy Cavaliers have heavier armor and have a preference for melee attacks. They also carry a folding shield in their left arm that can expand and absorb incoming damage. These drones appear similar to a standard Cavalier save for extra armor appendages. **Raider: Raiders are faster than standard Cavaliers, have less armor and tend to attack support interests. They are equipped with a rapid firing gun that is dangerous at close range but less effective further out. These drones glow green. **Jet: Jets are the most dangerous Cavalier, with heavy armor. They are equipped with jet packs for brief jumps and having a tendency to throw more grenades. Jets carry a single shot rocket launcher that is very dangerous at any range, but travels somewhat slow. These drones glow gold. *Silverback: Silverbacks are tall heavy armored drones. They are bipedal, although they often move about on all four limbs. Although they are equipped with dual machine guns, they prefer to move in close and smash their targets. Their side armor is vulnerable and they can cause it to become temporarily stunned. *Monolith Maps Only one map was included at launch. The Rampant storyline continues through DLC bonus packs. *Turning Point Category:Warzone (Series)